Le Silence de l'Ombre
by MlleBaka
Summary: Quand l'amour s'éteint avant de pouvoir s'embraser... Une petite fiction sans prétention... Parce que quand même, malgré tout, Ghandi avait raison "La haine tue toujours, mais l'amour ne meurt jamais". Zosan


Hello, je vous présente ici une fiction qui, à la base devait être plutôt longue mais qui faute de temps ne fait que deux deux chapitres et peut être un épilogue si l'inspiration vient. Je ne la terminerais jamais vraiment comme je le voudrais mais la poste quand même, histoire de ne pas l'avoir écrit pour rien. Je posterais la suite avec une ou deux semaines d'intervalles.

Il doit y avoir des fautes, si cela vous gêne, ne continuez pas ;)

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers One Piece appartienne à Oda.

Pairing : Zoro x Sanji

Rating générale : M-T (Oui, ça existe dans ma tête)

Rating du chapitre : T

 **Les pensées de Zoro sont gras.**

 _Et celles de Sanji en italique_

Prologue

 **"** Parfois on se fait la guerre parce qu'on s'est aimé plus qu'on aurait dû."

Cécile Ladjali

* * *

Ses cheveux étaient couleur des prés et son sourire halé.

Ses yeux étaient bleus, et son sourire chaleureux.

Il était son bretteur à deux balles, et lui, son dragueur des bacs à sable.

Il l'aimait mais l'ignorait, il l'aimait mais se taisait.

Leurs combats enfantins étaient devenus malsains.

A coup de lame, de larme, leur amour naissant, disparu lentement.

Il était trop tard, la passion avait fuit, la tendresse aussi.

S'aimer les effrayer, ils avaient alors préférer abandonner avant même d'avoir essayer…

* * *

"Hum..."

Un dernier gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du cuisinier qu'il avait pourtant tenter de retenir. Encore une preuve de sa faiblesse qui s'échappait, parvenant aux oreilles de son amant.

Il enfouit sa tête entre les coussins, essayant de savourer quelques secondes sa jouissance, qui finalement n'en était plus une. Puis, il tourna sa tête sur le côté, fixant la porte. Il ne pouvait même plus ressentir du plaisir. La culpabilité, la gêne, la honte aussi, l'en empêchaient... N'était-ce pas pathétique ?

Il esquissa un soupira sentait encore le poids de l'épéiste dans son dos, son souffle haletant effleurer son cou l'espace d'un instant. Même cela ne le comblait plus, au contraire ça le dégoutait. Voila où il en était arrivé. N'était-ce pas suffisant comme signe ?

Sincèrement, depuis combien de temps cela durait ? Probablement trop longtemps. Dès le début ce fut un erreur. Dès le premier battement.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il en était conscient. Il savait que tout cela était malsain, pour lui comme pour l'autre. Il s'était d'ailleurs juré de ne plus revenir, de résister, d'arrêter de les mener à leur propre destruction…

Mais non, encore une fois, comme toujours, comme tous les soirs depuis des mois, il était revenu. Et ensemble, ils s'étaient déshabillé, s'étaient tués, de la pire façon s'étaient aimés.

Il en avait besoin... Même si cela l'anéantissait, il en avait besoin. Alors il revenait, sachant exactement se qui allait se passer.

Ils allaient baiser, tout simplement, sans amour ni passion, il détesterait ça, il s'en voudrait, il lui en voudrait.

Puis le bretteur le laisserait dormir avec lui, de l'autre côté du lit, gardant une certaine distance, lui faisant comprendre que sa présence le gênait. Et, quand il serait endormi, le blond pleurerait sans doute. Pleurerait, pour cette situation insalubre qui les détruisait, pour cet espoir idiot qu'il nourrissait, cet espoir qu'un jour tout redeviendrait comme avant, qu'ils pourraient enfin se sourire sans détour, qu'ils s'aimerait sincèrement…

Soudain, encore un peu perdu dans ses pensées, le blond sentit le bretteur se retirer de lui pour quitter le lit.

Il se redressa légèrement alors, retrouvant ses esprit peu à peu.

Le bretteur ne restait pas, il se rhabillait déjà.

"Où vas-tu ? Demanda le cuisinier, la gorge nouée.

— Dormir, répondit-il, fermement.

— C'est ta chambre, assura-t-il, étonné, mais surtout troublé.

— Je te la laisse, lança-t-il, neutre, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

— Tu ne reste pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il, oubliant son étonnement.

— Non, c'est inutile", déclara-t-il froidement, trop, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Sanji ferma les yeux, un rictus douloureux aux lèvres.

Inutile.

Comment pouvait-il lui dire cela, ainsi, comme ça, sans même le regarder ? N'étaient-ils vraiment plus que des inconnus ? N'y avait plus rien entre eux ? L'amour avait-il disparu avant même de naître ? L'avaient-ils tués et étouffés pour ne pas la laisser s'exprimer ?

La colère s'empara alors de lui, crispé par leur indifférence, tué par leur détachement, à tout les deux. Il lui balança alors un oreiller pour le retenir, le voyant quitter la chambre.

Le bretteur s'arrêta brusquement, surprit et se retourna vers le lit.

"Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, même pas agacé.

— Quoi ? Répéta le blond, voulant bien connaitre la réponse. Mais j'en sais rien ! A toi de me le dire ! C'était quoi ça ?

— De quoi tu parle ?

— "C'est inutile" ? Alors maintenant c'est même inutile de faire semblant ?

— Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant... Pesta le bretteur, la voix toujours aussi distante.

— D'accord fuis, comme toujours. Mais c'était la dernière fois, lança Sanji, sûr, décidé.

— Tu dis ça à chaque fois. Fais le maintenant, il serait temps, conclu alors le bretteur, durement"

Le cœur du cuisinier rata un battement. La porte se ferma brusquement.

Voila, c'était fini. Dix mois qui s'envolaient en un instant. Dix mois de haine et de mensonge, pour probablement deux secondes d'amour seulement…

Sanji esquissa un soupire, le bretteur avait raison, il était temps… Ils se détruisaient depuis trop longtemps maintenant…

A force de jouer, de mentir, d'anticiper leur réaction, de prévoir leur réplique, de ne plus pouvoir rester eux même, ils avaient oublié qu'un jour, il y a longtemps, ils s'embrassaient simplement… Sans mensonge, ni détour, sans méprit, ni indifférence…

Ils s'aiment peut être finalement, il y a longtemps…

Mais aujourd'hui tout cela avait disparut. Fini les compétitions enfantines, fini les surnoms idiots, fini les regards de défi ou les combats de gosses. Plus rien ne les liait l'un à l'autre, si ce n'est les chimères qu'ils s'inventaient. Ils n'étaient pas plus amant qu'ennemi, âme sœur ou ami. Ils n'était plus que deux inconnus qui partageaient le même lit, cachés derrière un masque, croyant ainsi conserver leurs sentiments d'antan.

Ils s'étaient aimé, trop rapidement, cela les avait effrayé, et ils s'étaient, sans s'en rendre compte, repoussé, l'un cruellement, machinalement, l'autre se refermant, se soumettant.

Mais il était probablement trop tard, l'amour n'existait certainement plus, ils l'avaient tué…

* * *

A présent je vous invite à laisser une review. Un mot ou deux mots, un roman entier, ou trois jolies phrases, comme vous le voulez, cela me comblera largement.

Concevoir une histoire sachant que cela n'est pas notre activité principal, prends du temps et n'est pas toujours évident.

Laisser un petit mot est important, montrer que nous n'écrivons pas dans le vide. Ecrire est avant tout une passion, mais une passion que je veux partager. Par conséquent, lire et connaître vos avis et ressentis m'intéresse plus que tout.

Voilà tout. Sur ce,

XOXO


End file.
